Timothy Beck
Timothy Beck ( Assen , January 2 1977 ) is a Dutch sprinter from Almere , which also operates as a bobsledder . In both disciplines, he represented the Netherlands at the Olympic Games . Beck was known for his bronze medal , which he won with Caimin Douglas , Patrick van Balkom and Troy Douglas on the component 4 x 100 m relay at the world championships in 2003in Paris . Content [ hide ] *1 Biography **1.1 Winter Games **1.2 Extracted Back to athletics **1.3 Summer **1.4 Fighting for spot in relay team **1.5 Dutch Athletics Championships *2 Personal bests *3 Performance Development Biography [ edit ] Winter Games [ edit ] Initially seemed Timothy Beck because of his explosiveness especially suitable for the 60 m indoor . During his junior while he always won silver and bronze paste , not gold. Hence Beck after the Winter Olympics in Nagano in 1998 by bobsledder Arend Glas was persuaded to come and try the bobsleigh. his strength and explosiveness That proved so successful that Timothy gradually shifted to the accent of athletics to the bobsled. He finally opted for the full winter. Becks bobsleigh aspirations are not always brought him into this sport what he expected from them, but finally he managed in 2002 as a bobsledder yet to qualify for the Olympic Winter Games in Salt Lake City , where he and Arend Glas, Arnold van Calker and Marcel Welten finished seventeenth in the four-man bob. Back to athletics Extracted [ edit ] Then Timothy Beck was approached by athletic trainer Peter Verlooy , who invited him for the 4 x 100 meter project, aimed at the Athens Olympics in 2004. Verlooy saw Beck ideal starting runner for his relay team. Timothy: "I was surprised and honored at the same time, but decided to go." [1] Beck joined the Utrecht athletics Hellas and trained regularly since then with the relay team. It was a success, not only in the relay, but also individually. Beck was the first time Dutch champion in both the 60 m indoor and the outdoor 100m , so followed by the fine performance at the World Championships in Paris. Summer [ edit ] In 2004, the upward trend continued and Timothy Beck again won gold in the 60 m during the NK indoor in Gent . Subsequently, also the Olympic Games in Athens met. But a wrong switch between the last two runners of the Dutch relay team, stranded ambitions Timothy Beck, Troy Douglas, Patrick van Balkom and Caimin Douglas in the second series. In the following years Timothy Beck was some national sprinttop always relates well with, without this leading to further striking results. Re still managed a 4 x 100 m relay team with Timothy Beck in startersrol do speak for themselves during the European Championships in Gothenburg in 2006. The team, comprising alongside Beck Caimin Douglas, Guus Pride and Patrick Luijk , made the final and it was eighth in 39.64. Fighting for spot in relay team [ edit ] Beck, who shortly before had graduated in the economics and now had three days a week, trained then hard to once again be part of the 4 x 100 m relay team, which would qualify for partial orbit World Championships in Osaka , end of August 2007. Two places for this team were already fixed, given their performance was Guus Pride and Caimin Douglas certain participants. For the other two places there were four candidates, including Timothy Beck. During the Dutch championships on June 30 and July 1, 2007, he must show that he was the right man for one of the remaining spots had. Until then, Beck had walked out even harder in 2007 than 10.70. "At the national championships, the end of June, I will have the time in a hundred meters from 10.70 to shreds walk." [2] He managed nevertheless fail to provide the required performance and then Beck was eventually passed over for a place in the relay team . Dutch Athletics Championships [ edit ] ;Outdoor ;Indoor Personal records [ Edit ] ;Outdoor ;Indoor Performance Development [ edit ] Category:1977 births